babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
KamiBand
The KamiBand are the instrumentalists (or backing band) in BABYMETAL – Each member is a "god (Kami) of music" summoned by The Fox God stage by stage. All the Kamis have their own jobs and side-projects in addition to BABYMETAL. Members * ISAO (Guitar) * Takayoshi Ohmura (Guitar) * Leda Cygnus (Guitar) * BOH (Bass) * Aoyama Hideki (Drums) Former Members * Fujioka Mikio (Guitar) † * RYO (Bass) * SHIN (Drums) * SHIREN (Guitar) * IKUO (Bass) * MIZ (Violin) * Shuki Maeta (Drums) * Shinichi Kobayashi (Guitar) * Kadoshi Shuntaro (Drums) * Yuya Maeta (Drums) * Yusuke Hiraga (Guitar) * Eiji Matsumoto (Drums) Information In late 2012, Babymetal debuted a live band for their live performances which they referred to as "Full Metal Band" - a group of live musicians dressed in white robes and corpse paint. They have since been referred to as "Gods of Metal" and more recently "Kami Band". From late 2012 to early 2014, the two groups would alternate, with the Kami Band being used more for festival appearances and special events. As of early 2014, the Babybones band were quietly retired, and the Kami Band have since been established as Babymetal's primary backing band. The Kami Band has consisted of a rotating line-up of different musicians since its debut in late 2012. As of late 2013, however, the line-up has been relatively stable, consisting of guitarists Takayoshi Ohmura, Leda Cygnus, Fujioka Mikio, and ISAO, bassist BOH, and drummers Aoyama Hideki and Yuya Maeta with members occasionally substituting for one another if needed. Some Kami Band members have contributed to Babymetal's music, most notably on their album METAL RESISTANCE. First of all, the bassist BOH, who seems like leader of the band. He has been involved in NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA and a band called BINECKS which is led by guitarist DAITA (ex. SIAM SHADE). There are only very few 6 string bass players in Japan, his unmatched play not only backing the sound of BABYMETAL, but his flashy solo with slap and right hand play tapping also attracting lots of attention. Then there are the guitarists, Takayoshi Ohumra, Leda and Mikio Fujioka. Ohumra also backs Marty Friedman and LIV MOON and is well known for his high speed and beautiful play style (The first time I saw him, he was in a Jazz-Funk band called DCPRG led by Kikuchi Naruyoshi and I was overwhelmed by his super high speed play). Leda has been in DELUHI, TM Revolution, and also joined the back on stage live show of DAIGO☆STARDUST. BABYMETAL incorporated the decent look and elements of different metal branches starting from the 90's, and their play made the audience go nuts. The drummer is Aoyama Hideki. Hideki’s father, Aoyama Jun (1957-2013) was a famous drummer. Hideki started his career in JAM Project where high performance quality is required, then he joined KAMI BAND in 2012. Crazy speed beat and killing acoustic pressure are obviously needed in BABYMETAL ’s play. 2014 Kami Band God Of Guitar Takayoshi Ohmura was interviewed in Europe during Marty Friedman's band "Guitar Universe European Tour 2014". JPH!P from Netherlands interviewed Takayoshi to talk about Marty, his upcoming guitars, Pink-Chan and BABYMETAL.Takayoshi talk Marty Friedman, BABYMETAL, Pink-chan on JPH!P HEDOBAN Magazine interviewed the Kami Band member Takayoshi Ohmura as part of their interview series were also was interviewed the bassist BOH. BABYMETAL bassist Boh interview on Hedoban Magazine 2015 BABYMETAL were highlighed in Heavy Metal Japan, but this time not as band; the members Nakamoto Suzuka (Su-Metal, vocals) and Kami Band "God of Guitar" Takayoshi Ohmura were included in the lists as Best Vocalists and Best Guitarists of 2014.Suzuka Nakamoto & Takayoshi Ohmura featured as best artists of 2014 in Heavy Metal Japan BEEAST69 Magazine announced the BEEAST Awards 2014 where BABYMETAL and Kami Band God Of Guitar Takayoshi Ohmura are highlighed on "Best Band" and "Best Guitarist". Musicians Institute of Osaka announced earlier that the BABYMETAL Kami Band will be the special guest in the Institute in Osaka next Thursday, September 15 of 2015. BABYMETAL Kami Band God Of Bass "BOH" (who also performs with Seki-Roma and MICHAEL) is featured in the new issue of Bass Magazine released on July 28. Bass Magazine features 55 bassists from the Japanese music scene including interviews, photos and information about the gear. Oricon Style wrote a very interesting report about BABYMETAL Kami Band (the metal band behind BABYMETAL girls). The report highlights BOH (God Of Bass), Hideki Aoyama (God Of Drums) and Takayoshi Ohmura, Leda and Mikio Fujioka (Gods Of Guitar). Read the report about why Oricon thinks Kami Band helps BABYMETAL's popularity overseas. Oricon report about Kami Band backing BABYMETAL popularity 2016 Kami Band God Of Drums Yuya Maeta joins Kami Band God Of Guitar Isao Fujita's band "Spark7" in 2 shows of their mini-tour in Japan in May. Maeta will be the replacement of Nick Pierce who can't make it due an injury in his back. Kami Band Gods Of Guitar Isao Fujita and Fujioka Mikio are featured on "The Epic Guitar Solo Challenge". They appear in the anthem to promote the guitar practive with the Music Video "Don't You Tell Me Not To Play Guitar" to support The EJ Witten Foundation for prostate cancer. MI Japan Osaka announced a new Special Guitar Seminar featuring a Kami Band member, this time God Of Guitar Fujioka Mikio. Mikio will be hosting a new seminar called "special experience" to take place on August 27 (Saturday). Leda Cygnus was inactive as Kami Band member for almost 2 years, his last performance was at Saitama Super Arena on January 10, 2015 and rejoined the band August 9 at Namba Hatch in Osaka for "The White Mass" Tour and Summer Sonic Festival on August 21. Kami Band members Aoyama Hideki God Of Drums, Leda Cygnus God Of Guitar and former God Of Bass IKUO collaborated with the Pop group Akino with bless4 for the Opening Song of the Anime "Shuumatsu No Izeta". The song called "cross the line" will be released on Noviember 9, 2016 as Single including a full Music Video. Hideki, LEDA, IKUO & Akino with bless4 collaboration for Anime "Shuumatsu No Izeta" 2017 On January 11, BOH misses the first show since he started as Kami Band member on May 10, 2013 at Osaka Big Cat. BOH was replaced by Isamu Takita for the show. On April 12, Kadoshi Shuntaro played his second performance with BABYMETAL. The first took place at Inazuma Rock Fest on September 22, 2013. 2018 On December 30, 2017, Fujioka Mikio fell from a high observation deck while stargazing, and was severely injured. He passed away on January 5, 2018 as a result of his injuries. He was 36. Gallery 1921145_10202540270581288_1614117966_o.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand, Nippon Budokan Maxresdefault.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand, Music Station February 2014 CkRv-G-WYAAiIIG.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand with Abbath BABYMETALKamiBand.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand, Wembley Arena April 2, 2016 CszlBGyUMAELAF1.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand, Tokyo Dome, September 20, 2016 20161220215317.jpg|BABYMETAL and KamiBand, with RHCP's Chad Smith References Category:KamiBand Category:BABYMETAL Category:KamiBand Members